


You think that you’re the Man

by ferdinandsgirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdinandsgirl/pseuds/ferdinandsgirl
Summary: Sylvain wants a date with Felix but Felix won’t be easily won over. When Sylvain write Felix letters everyday to woo him, will Felix been won over by him?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. You’re the man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short first chapter but i hope you enjoy !

Sylvain was a ladies man. and a mans man. He charmed anyone who looked at him with ease. 

Except Felix. That was his challenge. He approached him as he was training with his sword, as always. 

“Felix, your form looks amazing, but even the best need breaks. Why don’t you join me for dinner?”

Felix sighed and lowered his sword “Busy.” he replied. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to. But he didn’t want to be just another notch in Sylvain’s belt. So he simply refused everytime. 

“Oh come on, a little dinner by the candlelight, i might be able to show you my moves as well” Slyvain flirted

Felix felt his face heat up a bit, he had hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “You think that you’re the man, don’t you?”

Sylvain shook his head and laughed “I like to think so, don’t you Felix?”

“Get my pretty name out of your mouth. We are not the same.” Felix replied 

“You wouldn’t know if we are or not, you avoid me at all costs. Give me a chance?” Slyvain asked with almost puppy dog eyes.

Felix was in thought for a moment. “One condition”

“You name it babe” Slyvain said

“Five days. Write me letters with words you mean, not what i want to hear. Woo me. Get me flowers. Make it worth it.” Felix smirked 

Sylvain smirked “I can do that.” 


	2. Letters

Sylvain sat down with a quill and paper “words that i mean… that’s. hard.” he sighed “I don’t know much about Felix. I mean, i like the way his hair falls after he takes his hair down, it’s always.. majestic?” he wrote that down quickly. “Um.. let’s see. I like the way his face looks after he sips his favorite tea.” he wrote it as well “and i like the way he speaks his mind, even if it’s rude.” he chuckled and wrote it down as well as a few flirty lines. “Now.. Some flowers.. His favorite is.. well i’ll just guess.” 

He went to the garden and saw Hilda was standing, looking at pretty flowers. Slyvain went up to her “quick what’s Felix’s favorite flowers” he said, He saw hilda look at him like he was crazy “i don’t know?” she said “why on earth would i know that.”

“Just a last resort. I’m trying to be romantic” Sylvain sighed, he saw hilda chuckle   
“you? romantic? that’s a good one!”

Sylvain scowled “i can be romantic! you just watch! i’m gonna sweep Felix off his feet!” 

He watched as Hilda slowly nodded “sure ya are. keep thinking that big boy.” 

Slyvain shook his head and grabbed some pretty purple flowers to give to him. 

He found Felix in the library, and approached him “Good evening beautiful,” he started and handed Felix the note and flowers, “I’ll see you in class, yeah? I’ll save you a seat beside me” he walked away with that for Felix to read his note, he knew Felix would never read it in front of him.


	3. Felix’s mixed feelings

Felix watched as Sylvain left and opened the letter with one hand since the other was holding flowers. He read the lines, smiling softly to himself, a blush crept upon his face “My hair?” he put a hand to touch his ponytail, he soon folded the note and put it in his pocket. He made his way to his room and put the flowers in a vase on display, and the note in his drawer where he could read it over and over. Before he put it down he read it again to himself, were these words true? did sylvain say this to everyone or did he mean them this time? they seemed too sincere to be fake. Felix heard his door open and he quickly looked over to see Annette   
“Whatcha reading Felix?” she asked softly  
“Nothing” he replied “Don’t worry about it. Just a letter.” Felix kept his composure and closed the letter   
“And these flowers-“ he heard annette stop talking and looked to see her staring at the letter he looked down to see stupid Sylvain had written his name on the front, he blushed and shoved the letter in his drawer “Annette-“  
“Are you two together?!” she whisper yelled  
“No.. it’s complicated just lower your voice” Felix hushed her  
“I’m already whispering!” Annette whispered “what’s going on?”   
Felix sighed “I told him i wanted to be sure he didn’t just want another notch in his belt okay? so he’s trying. which is weird but i’m not disclosing anything else!!” Felix said in soft but harsh tone  
Annette nodded “I’m happy for you. If it goes well.”   
Felix gave a faint smile “if…” he whispered though he was sure no one could hear   
Annette soon left him be and he sighed, laying on his bed “Damn this..”


	4. I kept them

It had been a week, everyday a new letter. Filled with words that made Felix’s heart race. Felix found Sylvain in the library   
“hey babe, so here’s your-“ felix cut him off   
“After the lecture, my dorm, tea.” He said in an assertive tone.   
“What ?” Slyvain asked  
“Just accept it before i change my mind” Felix sighed, grabbing the letter and leaving the room.   
Soon Felix was sitting up tea in his room when Slyvain walked in, making Felix feel weak in the knees.   
“Our first date, you look amazing” Sylvain smiled   
Felix smiled slightly “You look…. decent as well.” he sat down, pouring the tea.  
Sylvain smiled and sat down drinking the tea.   
“You’re a hard man to please, Felix. Making me go to all this trouble for you? And i bet you’re just humoring” Sylvain teased.  
“I think you’re the one just humoring me.” Felix said a bit coldly  
Sylvain stayed quiet for a minute “You think i’m just playing you to play you huh? That’s fair. i’d think that too. But what i wrote in those letters i meant. I mean you probably don’t remember-“  
Felix cut him off “They’re in that drawer.” he said looking down at his tea. “I kept them all.”   
“You did?” Slyvain asked   
Felix nodded “I hate the way you flirt, i like it much better when you say what you really feel.”   
Sylvain smiled and got up, walking over to Felix and helping him up so they were staring at each other, both blushing  
“Well then, how i really feel? is that i like you Felix. i’ve spent too much time messing around with people who didn’t matter. Maybe i was just attracted to you before but writing these letters, making an effort. i realized i like you a lot Felix” He said softly  
Felix looked down “shut up” he said   
Sylvain chuckled and used his hand to make Felix face him before kissing him softly.  
Felix's eyes widened and then closed as he kissed him back. 

Maybe Felix could be charmed by Sylvain.


End file.
